CheeryO's
by ohisama-chan
Summary: The ever so usual Draco sex god, and Hermione the Library princess. and their not so unexpected romance.
1. 1

Cheery-O's  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione and their typical romance. Draco the sex god of Hogwarts, and Hermione the usual and ever so innocent. Once again they're both head boy and head girl and the many obstacles bring them closer than they expect. 7th year.  
  
HE was seeing things.  
  
He pouted angrily and stomped down the corridor, while his father watched from the study, a smirk evident on his face.  
  
"Draco," the little boy swung around to face his father, his face visibly brightening.  
  
"Father! Papa!" the boy now a small lump of black robe and blond hair was whizzing toward his father, who looked amused, all the same. He caught his 5 year old son in his arms and chuckled softly.  
  
Lucifer meant devil. So who thought that Lucius Malfoy would have a son? A happy-go-lucky always-on- the-go type? Who thought that the cold blood thirsty villain would have a loving, sweet wife?  
  
But most of all who would of expected him to die?  
  
All of a sudden, the bouncy blonde boy on his fathers lap, his Huffing mother in the doorway and the calm serene beauty of the study he in visioned vanished into thin air. That was no longer reality.  
  
"Draco, hurry or we will be late!"  
  
The teen yelped and fell out of his bed. Silk green sheets pooling around his naked body. He groaned as he got up. Small pools of light were shining through the curtains. His muscles rippled as he walked across the room and into his closet. He pulled out his favorite robe which he quickly grabbed before walking into his own rich bathroom. He carelessly threw it on the ground before walking passed the large tub, and into what was like an empty room. Mist covered his body as he walked to the corner of the room were water poured out of the wall and onto his body.  
  
He smiled softly looking at the room. It was not plain. It was neatly decorated to look like he was out side at a hot spring. It made him feel relaxed. He muttered a cleansing spell and washed his body and hair. He dried himself off with a fluffy warm towel, before standing infront of his mirror, still butt naked. He smirked at himself.  
  
Over the summer he had toned his muscles to the point that each muscle on his body was defined. He arrogantly combed his fingers through his hair before putting on his robe and stalking down the stairs in the mansion that looked like a castle. He made his way to the kitchen and saw his mother waiting for him. Flashing her a reassuring grin he took the floo powder and they made their way to Kings cross station.  
  
Hermione let out a exasperated sigh. Her summer was alas over, though that was not necessarily a bad thing for she could, once again see her best of friends, Ron and Harry. She had been slightly upset that she was not able to meet them at the burrow but it didn't really matter now. She was at platform 9 and 3/4. She lugged toward the train strenuously dragging her bags. She silently thanked her genes for being comfortable and flexible. She probably would have tripped and fallen off the platform if she hadn't.

She let out a exasperated sigh as she boarded the train with her luggage and hauled it into the nearest compartment. She found herself slipping her hand into her pocket and take out her prized "head girl" badge. She sat down and waited for Harry and Ron to arrive while she examined the badge. She heard the compartment door suddenly slam open.  
  
"Dammit this ones full t-Look at that, Granger sitting alone,"  
  
Hermione heard the distinct voice of Draco Malfoy and judging by that high pitched pig like squeal of laughter, Pansy was accompanying him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
She saw the obvious large smirk across his face as he began to answer.  
  
"Well Pansy and I were just looking for a place to shag...I guess this will do fine,"  
  
and to Hermione's utter horror and disgust he barged into the compartment and started to kiss Pansy wildly. She gagged when she saw two tongues fooling around outside of the mouth and quickly left the room.  
  
Poor Hermione came upon this encounter three more times. Each time she found a spot in the train were she could be alone, none other than Malfoy, would barge in claiming he had to shag, always bringing in someone new. And on the fourth time to Hermione's utter horror, Draco had decided to shag right infront of the door. She found herself practically screaming when Draco had pulled of the girls robe and bra, and was now lightly sucking on her nipple.  
  
After screaming repeatedly at Draco, Hermione had finally been set free, and was now running around looking for Harry and Ron.  
  
They had shot up when they heard the door ram open, and were shocked to see Hermione explode through the door into the compartment looking unusually pale.  
  
"'MIONE!!!" She greeted them as happily as she could still shocked and grossed out by Malfoy's behavior.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron.  
  
She shook her head quietly.  
  
"I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Was it Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione let out a choking noise, doing her best not to puke.  
  
"Looks like you hit a sore spot weasly,"  
  
All three heads shot up to see Draco standing in the doorway, sniggering lightly. His eyes roamed around party of three, weasel and Potty hadn't changed a bit. His eyes came to land on Hermione for the fifth time during the train ride. Once again his breath caught in his throat. She had changed. She looked innocent and pure, she looked gentle and kind. She looked beautiful to say the least. Of course, that didn't change the fact that she was a mud-blood and deserved no more than to be his slave. He saw what she was wearing. Muggles! They were just plain freaks. Just like her.  
  
He finally looked away from Hermione and Sneered.  
  
"What did you do Malfoy?"  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Nothing really."

He left.  
  
Soon after the Malfoy incident, the train arrived at Hogwarts. Children filed out of the train and were now plopping themselves onto the carriages. Hermione found herself sitting on a carriage that looked oddly like a furry white ball with spider legs, she watched in curiosity as it made a small screeching noise when Harry got on, but she soon dismissed the point when she saw Ron scamper off in fear and quickly went to retreive him.  
  
The great hall was still as beautiful as ever, Hermione looked up at the magical ceiling that had shimmering stars all over, the clear dark illuminated by the thousands of stars, and the floating candles all over the room. There was that dark orangish romantic light that illuminated the hall, even though there was no light source besides the candles, and stars, which had no possibility of making so much light. She seated herself in her usual place at the Gryffindor table and watched as many of the other students sat down around her. Ron and Harry on the opposite sides of her and Ginny right across.  
  
Draco watched as Dumbledoor stood from his seat. Clinking his glass so he could get attention. He watched as the headmaster proceeded to greet the new first years talk about the forbidden forest and finally introduce the head boy and girl. He smirked as Granger was pulled up to the stage, he had the greatest urge to watch her ever since he had first seen her on the platform wearing her ridiculous muggle wear.  
  
It was his turn now.  
  
"And our chosen Head boy is...Draco Malfoy!"  
  
He smirked.  
  
PERFECT.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. Malfoy? DRACO MALFOY? SHE HAD TO LIVE AND WORK WITH DRACO MALFOY? What was that stupid boy up to anyway? With that arrogant conceited smirk and that graceful walk and his hair wasn't gelled back for once. The worst part was, that the smirk was centered on HER.  
  
after standing infront of the student body for about an hour, waiting for them to calm down, Malfoy happily sauntered down back to his seat. Who would of thought that he would get Head boy? He loved the look on Potty and Granger's face when he was announced. And much to his disappointment, weasel was to busy stuffing his face.

A week later Hermione and Draco were still on bad terms. Draco's constant teasing of mudblood whore and Hermione's angry replies became more and more worse, and whenever she tried to act nice or at least civil, Draco flashed her a disgusted look. Every night she was kept awake by the screaming coming from Draco's room, one girl after the next, and eventually she put a locking spell of her doors, because almost every girl ran into her room naked after a round with the stupid git, Malfoy. She knew they were doing it to peeve her. They all thought she was an lame, ugly girl that kept her face crammed in a book.  
  
The Christmas ball was coming up soon and she had to plan the decorations with Malfoy (much to her dismay), and every time she tried to talk to him he completely ignored her and stomped off somewhere.  
  
Hermione angrily stomped out of her room, fuming. Every thing was going so stressful this week. The decoration plans were due in just three days, and Draco wouldn't help her at all.  
  
THUMP!  
  
She walked into Draco, making out with his pick of the week. HE whirled around furiously as Hermione clumsily stumbled back. The Ravenclaw girl he was snogging huffed and disappeared out of the Head's common room.  
  
"God dammit Granger!"  
  
She wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"sorry my fucking ass Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione's head shot up to greet Draco's angry cold gaze.

She was fueled. "OH WILL YOU GIVE IT A GODDAM BREAK? YOU HAVEN'T SHUT UP SINCE I SAW YOU ON THE TRAIN, AND YOU MANAGE TO BRING SIX GIRLS IN AT ONCE FOR YOUR STUPID STRIP SHOWS AND YOU LET THEM USE MY ROOM... MY ROOM TO LET THEM CHANGE. YOU BOTHER ME WHENEVER IM WORKING, YOU WONT HELP ME WITH THE GODDAM PLANS FOR THE CHRISTMAS BALL... WELL HERE'S SOMETHING TO SHOVE UP YOUR ASS. STOP WHORING IN MY ROOM! STOP ANNOYING ME. AND HELP ME WITH THE CHRISTMAS BALL!"  
  
Hermione angrily threw the closest thing she could find right at Malfoy, which happened to be her mug, and stomped back up to her room and slammed it shut.  
  
Fortunately for Malfoy, the cup barely missed his face, and flew past him and crashed right into the wall.  
  
Unfortunately for Malfoy, he stepped back in shock, slipped on a fairly large piece of Hermione's mug, and his back went crashing right into the sharp rubble. He let out a cry of pain as the glass cut his skin. He winced as he used a cleaning spell to get rid of the glass on the floor, now mixed with his blood, and threw off his robe and shirt. He didn't want to go to madame Pomphry. She always gave him something that made him feel worse.  
  
"Fuck" what was he going to do?  
  
At that moment Hermione came stomping once again into the common room. She stopped when she saw his back and gasped. His back was bleeding and was covered in large cuts all over.  
  
Instantly she was at his side telling Draco to calm down, who by the way was more calm than Hermione who was currently panicking before him.  
  
"I'll be right back!!!!" She was out as fast as she came in.  
  
Draco watched Hermione's quickly retreating figure as she ran up the stairs to her dorm. Even though she was yelling at him for being an ass about five seconds before, the way she had looked at him when she saw him hurt, made Draco feel wanted and cared. She looked so beautiful and captivating even when she was panicked and worried. She was definatly pretty for a Mudblood.  
  
Hermione grabbed her first aid kit as fast as she could. She ran down the stairs to see Draco curiously watching her as she opened her kit and began to pull out wraps and bandages. He peered closer when she pulled out rubbing alcohol in a dark brownish bottle.  
  
"Is that potion?" he asked curious to what the liquid substance was.  
  
"Something like it," she answered.  
  
Hermione retrieved a bowl of water and a small cloth and began to clean his cuts. She blushed slightly as she saw draco's well toned muscles ripple under her touch. She shivered slightly as she suddenly noticed how perfect Draco Malfoy was. She grabbed a cotton pad, after cleaning off the blood from his wounds, and poured some of the disinfectant onto the wad. She began to apply it, and Draco let out a cry. She murmured a quick apology and continued to apply it to his cuts. Finally she applied the bandages to Draco's back.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"Nothing really, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown anything at you."  
  
"it's nothing..."  
  
Draco was watching Hermione who was currently looking at his... An evil grin spread across Draco's face.  
  
"Something wrong Granger?" His smirk got wider when he didn't answer.  
  
"Granger,"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry!" a blush was visible on Hermione's cheeks. Draco couldn't deny that she looked really cute.  
  
"Umm... so...wanna start working on the Christmas ball?"  
  
Draco smiled and nodded. Over the next couple of weeks, Hermione and Draco became closer and friendlier to each other. They where on better terms, though not so much as to greeting each other in the halls in a friendly fashion, but more like helping each other with homework.  
  
They had both managed to finish the planning for the Christmas ball at the last minute and turn it into Dumbledoor. Though they were both quiet proud of their own job planning.  
  
Hermione was still engrossed in reading and learning and Draco still had the tendency to say arrogant things, but that was all natural. Their growing relationship was the only thing that changed, as well as both Hermione and Draco's true feelings, each stronger than they planned to ever show. 


	2. second

Cheery-O  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione stumbled into the potions dungeon just five seconds before Professor Snape. She wearily sat down in between Harry and Ron and unpacked her things. Her favorite quill, some parchment, and her special ink. She sighed as the Professor started to talk about the latest project.  
  
It would consist of three days preparing a potion as well as getting ready in her other classes, and one student out of each pairing would be changed from the current seventeen year old situation, to a three year old child for one week.  
  
Hermione was staring off into space thinking about the project when Draco approached her. Her head snapped up when her view of professor Snape's desk was blocked by Draco's crotch. He smirked down upon her. She looked up at him curious as to why he was there. Gods he's tall...he's so perfect, and his hair looks so silky, oooh so does his skin. Oh gods his eyes, his eyes!  
  
Hermione's thoughts were cut off when Draco stooped down to come face to face with her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Were you not listening? You're my partner for our child transformation project,"  
  
Hermione looked around. Harry was sitting with Parvati, they were discussing something already. Ron was sitting back to back with Pansy Parkinson, obviously they were partners.  
  
She looked back at Draco.  
  
"Ok then, lets start. You go get the ingredients,"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Parvati nudged Harry.  
  
"Look," she whispered, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione are acting...nice to each other!"  
  
At this Harry's head snapped toward the two students, his emerald eyes thinning as he saw Malfoy smirk and Hermione smile.  
  
"There seems to be something going on..." Parvati giggled, "Oh how romantic!"  
  
Lavender, who was conveniently sitting right behind Parvati, spun around, obviously recognizing the word "romantic" and realizing that this was probably important gossip she should know about. Especially since her best friend, Patil, was saying this.  
  
"What?" This was something she really needed to know.  
  
"Look at Hermione...and ...Draco Malfoy!" At this breathless declaration by Parvati, Lavender gasped. Quickly scanning the room, Lavender's eyes came upon the form of the two merrily chatting students.  
  
"Heart throb Malfoy, and Bookworm Granger?!"  
  
"I know! Oh its so romantic. Think about it!" with that Parvati went into a detailed hypothesis of Hermione and Draco's love history.  
  
"Malfoy being the heart throb he is, is walking around one day in Hogwarts, when he comes upon a rare beauty, none other than Hermione. He immediately falls in love with her. Draco has a sudden urge to hold and kiss her, all the while Hermione is still clueless to the love sick puppy Draco is being. One night Draco loses control and kisses her while calling out 'oh my goddess!!!' Hermione feels the sudden passion erupting in her stomach from Draco's kiss, and falls in love as well. Unable to wait any longer Draco and Hermione make wild Passionate love of the head common floor (at this point, Harry started to choke loudly) and from them on they couldn't keep their hands off each other!"  
  
Parvati finished her story with a sigh, which was accompanied by Lavenders, and a few other gryffindor girls who had gathered around the table.  
  
Harry was shocked. Surly Parvati and Lavender were just fantasizing. Hermione and Draco would never do such a thing as that! He sent a glance toward the Slytherin boy and his best friend unintentionally dropping the taproot into the cauldron, he swore loudly.  
  
"Umm ok so which one of us will drink the potion?" Draco thought for a minute.  
  
"How bout you?" Hermione visibly paled.  
  
"How bout not?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Why? Embarrassed perhaps?" He chuckled softly as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Its ok, I'll do it," Hermione looked at him with an amazed expression on her face. Draco's smirk widened, turning into an adorable grin, making Hermione giggle.  
  
Suddenly he heard something sounding vaguely familiar to a series of sighs coming from the other end of the room. He scanned the room trying to find the source but failed, only seeing potter and a group of girls talking in hushed voices, Pansy, batting her eyelashes at him, and Ron who was looking at Pansy with a amused expression. He turned back to Hermione who was looking at him with a curious expression, and smiled.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled, his angelic features warming. His silver eyes softly penetrating her with, what was it? Perhaps care? Maybe fondness? She felt so happy at the moment, that she was sure the world would probably explode in irony. Her mortal enemy, was now smiling at her, a real genuine smile, something she was sure he would never show.  
  
By the second day, Hermione and Draco had already finished their potion, and all Hermione had to do was prepare Draco's needed supplies as a child. She quickly made her way to Marge Botski's Children wear dragging Draco along with her. She looked around the second they stepped into the store and Draco blanched. He was in a children's clothing store with mudblood granger! What could be more humiliating? He heard Hermione squeal in delight and spun around. She had a small black cloak in her hand, it looked sort of like the miniature version of his own. She went up to the counter and payed for it.  
  
"Is that all your getting?" Hermione nodded. She had already borrowed muggle toddler clothes from her cousin. And on top of that, she found the outfits highly fashionable and stylish. Draco sulked at the small toddler cloak in Hermione's bag and pouted in protest. He should have never said he would go through with this. But the look on Hermione's face made him want to die. She looked so happy and innocent when he said he would. He wouldn't be able to take care of Hermione as a toddler anyway. And Hermione had experience. She did something called, Baby sitting.  
  
When Hermione and Draco had returned to their dorm, Hermione had immediately dragged him into the small kitchen and started to put things in the pantry. Things Draco first thought were muggle toys, like some sort of building block, but soon realized they were some kind of food. He curiously watched as Hermione opened the box and began to munch on the food. The small golden "O's".  
  
The day of the transformation had finally arrived, all of the seventh year students were bustling with excitement, anticipation and a small amount of fear. Hermione had dragged Draco into the potions room full of flustered excitement and curiosity glowing through her body. When Professor Snape entered the Dungeons, Draco had immediately tensed. He was going to change first, being head boy.  
  
Hermione was more than eager to see Draco's little form, she wanted to know weather he was as cute when he was little. She had pulled Draco to the front of the room so they could start the transformation. She handed the little vile to Draco, who looked at the potion for a couple of seconds before gulping it down. The room became silent, every body was watching with amazement as the transformation began. There was a blinding flash of light which quickly consumed Draco, and after the light had ebbed away, Hermione gasped as the most adorable child stood there.  
  
The small blonde boy was looking curiously at the people in the class he had on his shrunken robe, and his cloak. His eyes were bright and shone with curiosity, unlike the older Draco, who masked his emotions constantly. Half of the class squealed in delight(all of whom were girls...and Neville) at the little boy. Draco turned slightly to look up at the woman who was watching him with excitement shining in her eyes. Draco recognized her immediately as Hermione.  
  
"Hi Herm-ione!"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
Draco found himself being led to a table in the front of the class. The class watched as he climbed onto the chair and began to play with Hermione's quill. Hermione screeched as fibers of the feather were tugged out by Draco's prying hands. That was her favorite quill!  
  
Soon after the quill was wretched out of his hands, despite his adorable little protests, Draco began to study the people in the room. They stopped when they landed on one advancing Pansy. Fear welling up in his system, burying his face into Hermione's robes. Shocked, Hermione looked curiously down at him, wondering why Draco had panicked all of a sudden. Pulling him onto her lap, she looked around only to see Pansy quickly approaching her. She looked down at Draco who looked back up at her with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Mudblood,"  
  
Hermione looked up at Pansy who was now leaning over the table.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione shot back.  
  
Pansy looked at Draco, who in return, buried his face further into Hermione's robes.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. The whole potions class turned to Hermione in shock at the sudden outburst, forgetting about Ron who was currently transforming.  
  
"Haha Pansy he's scared of you!"  
  
Pansy glared back.  
  
"No Draco is Not scared of me, come on Draco, let go of the Mudblood, come with me,"  
  
Hermione laughed harder when Draco pressed his face further into her robes.  
  
"Draco, its alright, its just Pansy,"  
  
Draco's fear stricken face, finally emerged from inside of her robes, she smiled warmly at him. He shot a withering look at Pansy before loosening his grip on Hermione. Much to everybody's amusement, he refused to leave Hermione's lap.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how cute Draco was, he was so little and unlike his older self. Even as a little child he was a heart throb. Finally potions came to an end, and Hermione carried Draco out of the dungeons. Halfway through charms, (which happened to be Hermione's second class) Draco became extremely bored. Letting out whimpers of frustration, along with a series of agitated squeals, Draco climbed off of his chair, and began to run around the room. Much to the shock of the whole class, consisting of Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh year, all of the transfigured children soon followed after Draco, causing pure, exotic, and absolutely wonderful.....  
  
...Chaos.  
  
Hermione cried out in panic before managing to capture Draco in her arms and pulling him onto her lap, while he giggled non-stop. Sighing, Hermione picked Draco up as the bell rang, running out of the torn room, before the professor could punish her. She went up to the Head Girl and Head Boy dorm, and said the password, (grease flavored burty botts, much to her disgust) and clambered into the dorm.  
  
"I'm hungry,"  
  
Hermione set down a pouting Draco, before shoving her hand down a box of Cheerio's and gave Draco a hand full.  
  
Draco studied the food carefully before putting it in his mouth. Hermione smiled softly and turned away to look out the vast window.  
  
When she looked back, Draco was done. 


End file.
